memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Tapping
Amanda Tapping (born August 28, 1965) is an English-born Canadian actress and producer. She is best known for portraying Samantha Carter in Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis. She also starred as Dr. Helen Magnus in the Syfy Channel series ''Sanctuary''. Amanda's favorite villain as said in a interview and others, is Apophis because he's her first. Background Born in Rochford, Essex, England, she moved with her family to Ontario, Canada when she was three years old. She attended North Toronto Collegiate Institute where she excelled in environmental science and drama. However, when she finished in 1984, she decided to focus her attention on drama, attending the University of Windsor School of Dramatic Arts in Windsor, Ontario. Acting career After graduation Tapping continued to study theatrical arts while performing in several stage productions. She appeared in several television commercials and played a variety of roles in television and film productions, such as The Outer Limits and The X-Files. She also formed a comedy troupe, the "Random Acts", with collaborators Katherine Jackson and Anne Marie Kerr, in Toronto in the early 90's. Tapping is best known for her portrayal of Samantha Carter in the science fiction television series Stargate SG-1, which debuted in 1997. After SG1 aired its final episode, Tapping reprised the role of Samantha Carter on Stargate Atlantis as the new commander of the Atlantis expedition. In season five however, Tapping's role on the show was reduced to that of "special guest-star" with only occasional appearances due to her choosing to focus attention on the development of a new series for the SCI FI Channel (now SyFy Channel) called ''Sanctuary''. The show consisted of 13 episodes which expanded on an original show released on the internet in 2007 as a series of eight "webisodes", where the bulk of the scenery and characters are entirely green screen and CGI creations. Tapping serves as both star and executive producer of the show. In 2007, Tapping won a Canadian Comedy Award for Best Actress for her role in the short film Breakdown. Tapping is also working with William Shatner on a 2011 animated webisode series "The Zenoids", written by Alan Dean Foster. Tapping and Shatner voice characters and Tapping is executive producer. On September 18, 2012, she was cast as an angel named Naomi on the TV series Supernatural. She was a recurring character who appeared in seven episodes. Directing experience Tapping's first directing experience was on Stargate SG-1 episode "Resurrection" (Season 7 episode 19), written by co-star Michael Shanks. She directed the seventh episode of Sanctuary season two titled "Veritas". She has directed three episodes (6, 8 and 10) of Primeval: New World and one episode (2.12) of Continuum. Personal life In 1994 Amanda Tapping married Alan Kovacs. As of 2004, Tapping lives with her husband, Alan Kovacs, in Vancouver, British Columbia. She has one daughter, Olivia B., born on 22 March, 2005. Tapping has two living brothers, Richard and Christopher. Chris is her fraternal twin, who works in Toronto as a database administrator. A third brother, Steven, died in December 2006. Filmography Film Television Theatre *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''The Lion in Winter'' as "Alais Capet" *''Steel Magnolias'' – West End Theater *''Look Back in Anger'' as "Alison" (1986) *''Children of a Lesser God'' as "Sarah" (1987) *''The Taming of the Shrew'' as "Bianca" (1988) *''Noises Off'' *''The Shadow Walkers'' Category:Humans Category:Actresses Category:Actors